


Russia Post Script

by TheNewspaperDress



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, but like not really angst, just a little, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewspaperDress/pseuds/TheNewspaperDress
Summary: There was no way Beth didn't visit Benny when she got home, and there is no way they weren't in love.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 27
Kudos: 530





	1. Chapter 1

Beth held her breath as she rapped on Benny’s door. She came straight from the airport, not even stopping at the hotel to drop off her bags. Her flight to DC was the following afternoon, but after the boys came through for her in Russia she had to come. 

Benny looked exhausted when he opened the door, his eyes too tired to register the surprise he felt. He thought Beth would have been swept up in the celebration, barely got all the guys to leave in all their excitement earlier. He stepped aside to let her in, but Beth lacked the usual confidence she normally had around him. Benny tried to busy himself at the counter as Beth perched herself on one of his table chairs.

“You were right,” she said.

Benny froze, the only thing that competed for Beth’s hatred of losing was her hatred of being wrong.

“I chose alcohol over you and that was stupid. But damn you Benny you make is so hard to be near you! You look at me like I’m something special, and you make me believe it too. And then I failed and you would have forgiven me if I had come back and I couldn’t let you do that.” Her voice trailed off, any courage she built up on the plane leaving her in a rush. 

He turned to face her, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He was stoic, but held her gaze. Beth took the gesture as permission to continue.

“I wanted you with me in Russia, not for chess, just to be you. Though I clearly needed you for chess too.”

Benny scoffed, “You clearly did not need me for chess.”

“Yes I did,” she insisted, “I wouldn’t have gotten any further in that game without you. Without any of you. Jolene got me to Russia, and I love her for it, but you kept me sober. I saw your face every time someone offered me a drink, I heard you yelling at me over the phone and I would leave it. I couldn’t disappoint you, not again.”

He was studying her. Beth wanted to hide, to disappear like she had done so many times before. Instead she stayed waiting for his response before growing impatient.

“I miss you” she whispered.

Benny laughed once, an abrupt, sharp sound. He paced in front of her running his hand through his hair refusing to meet her gaze. Beth let it drop to the table, his chess board was still set up with her last game. Maybe chess was all that would ever pass between them. 

“Want to play?” She tried, a feeble attempt to heal what had broken between them.

“No,” his voice was even sharper than before.

Beth had known loss many times in her life, but none had felt like the blow she just received. This time it wasn’t fate or misfortune, just her own damn stupidity. She stood slowly, eyes low as she moved to leave but Benny had stopped in front of her. She noticed his thick grey socks, if only because he hated socks as much as shirts. It was a small fact filed away in her mental Benny folder that had developed over the summer. A piece of wasted knowledge that she refused to let go of.

Though he said little Benny had been cataloguing everything about Beth since she had walked in. He thought he had learned everything about her from their weeks training. He had seen every smug grin when she beat him, and every angry brow furrowed when she didn’t. He had not seen Beth scared or lost as she was now, her head hanging low. It made him angry, she deserved better. 

He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her eyes to meet his before crashing his lips against hers. Beth clung to Benny as they kissed far too relieved and desperate to allow for any space between them. The pair broke apart panting, Beth’s arms firmly wrapped around Benny’s torso, her face buried in his chest.

“You’ll be the death of me.” His voice was low, almost as if he was talking to himself, but Beth felt the words vibrating through his chest. “If you disappear again you can’t come back.”

“I know.”

Beth felt Benny’s shoulders drop, finally losing the tension that had been there for weeks. She kissed him again softly before a shy, glowing smile bloomed on her face. Beth was so stern and composed, he always forgot how young she was until she smiled. Despite his better judgment, and the nagging sense that she would break his heart again, Benny slowly led Beth towards his room.

Much later Beth wrapped Benny’s hair around her fingers, watching the strands slide out of her grip. He was studying her again, like one of Hilton’s problems.

“You better not be thinking about chess right now”

He grinned, “It’s just that king rook pawn set up was so smart”

Beth tugged on his hair, hard, pleased when he yelped.

“I’m kidding!” Benny claimed in defense as he propped himself on top of her, effectively blocking any escape. He sobered quickly, “I’m definitely not thinking about chess.”

Beth hummed, “Then what?”

He kissed her with purpose, long and slow.

“Kentucky” he finally answered.

Beth was confounded, “Kentucky?”

“Well, I’m assuming you don’t want to leave that house of yours, and it might have a few advantages over my lovely abode here,” he explained. 

She paused before answering, “I do have consistent hot water.” 

“Well if it’s only that we might have to play for it.”

Beth was giddy, another emotion she was completely unfamiliar with. Benny had forgiven her far more than she had ever imagined or deserved.

“It’s quiet, got a great yard, impeccably decorated,” he hummed with each new answer she gave, his long fingers tracing up and down her check as she spoke.

“The alcohol completely disappeared a few weeks ago, but I’m still there” she finished quietly.

Any doubts Benny had left disappeared with Beth’s last sentence. She was hesitant as she spoke, the playful tone slipping away when she offered herself as a reason to say. Benny knew he would spend ages convincing her that she alone would have been enough to move him across the country just as chess had moved him before. He loved her far more than he was brave enough to admit but he could show it.

“I guess I can live with those prospects.”

The conversation did eventually turn to chess as Beth shared her time in Russia, but that wasn’t until several hours had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny proposes, with much difficulty.

By the time Beth had finished with her post-Russia media tour Benny had made himself at home in Kentucky. She thought he would take his time moving out of New York, but his decision had been as quick and decisive as a game of speed chess. He asked for her key even before she boarded the plane at JFK and had his apartment packed before she left DC. It was impressive if she was honest. 

Benny’s cowboy hat and leather coat quickly found their place on her coat rack and his books littered nearly every room until Beth insisted on a new bookcase. Every surface in the house had a different chess game set up mid play as the pair bounced from puzzle to puzzle, arguing over strategy as they went. They argued constantly in fact. When they fought about chess they got loud, yelling over each other and playing out different moves until someone admitted defeat. When Beth got messy and Benny tripped on her shoes he would stack them up in the middle of the table until they blocked her next move. She’d glare at him but he’d just smirk and return to whatever task he’d been trying to finish.

Their fights were never bad until they got quiet. Beth would get scared and freeze Benny out silently retreating into her own thoughts. Benny got restless and would lash out before storming off for a long drive. On those nights Beth would stare at the ceiling until he came home. She’d hear him tossing and turning in the spare room all night before falling into a fitful sleep herself. They would wordlessly forgive each other in the morning making coffee and toast before finally passing out on the couch together. 

They were in a particularly intense game of chess when Benny proposed. It was his move and Beth had gotten up to play the game in her head as she paced. They had been at it for several hours already and the sun had started to set casting shadows across the floor. Benny saw the opening for his queen and slid it across the board. Beth hadn’t noticed though, still focused on pieces playing out above her. There were very few things that could distract either from a game but Beth’s silhouette backlit by the fading evening light caught him off guard. Benny knew Beth was gorgeous but there was something far more intimate about seeing her barefoot wrapped in a thick sweater in their living room. The ring had been in his pocket for weeks but in that moment he was sure of his decision. He slipped it around the white crown before it was caught at the base of the piece. 

Beth returned to her seat studying the board to see what path Benny had chosen. Her fingers froze over the pawn when she noticed the light reflecting off the silver. Her eyes darted to Benny’s wide with surprise before she pulled her hand quickly. Benny stayed still, his hands gripping his knees to hide the nervous sweat. 

“You don’t want to marry me,” she whispered.

“I do” his voice was low but determined. 

“I can’t, I’m not equipped for marriage” 

“That’s nonsense and you know it.”

“Benny,” she pleaded, her eyes dropping to her lap, too scared to hold Benny’s gaze.

He moved then, out of his chair before she could object. He wasn’t on one knee, Beth wouldn’t dare expect that, but he sat on his haunches in front of her, his hands gripping hers tightly. 

“I love you Beth. I love your brilliant mind, and that you think like me. I love your smile even though you try to hide it. And I love that you’ve handed my ass to me more times than I care to admit. If you’re not built for marriage then neither am I, but we might as well try.”

Tears welled in Beth’s eyes, slowly tracking down her cheek. Benny reached to wipe them away, his hand cupping her cheek gently. 

“Are you sure?” she said, her voice shaking. 

Benny’s heart broke, he never understood how someone as brave as Beth could be scared around him.

“I’ve had a ring in my pocket for a month, so yea I’m sure Beth.” 

Her eyes searched his for any sign of doubt, anything that would lead to regret years later. She found none. After a slow steady breath she nodded.

“Yes”

Benny’s eyes lit up, an incredulous smile breaking out, “Yes?”

Beth rolled her eyes through the tears, “Yes Benny, I’ll marry you.”

He laughed pulling her out of the chair into a crushing hug before kissing her soundly. One hand was tangled in her hair the other banded across her back so Beth couldn’t pull away, not that she wanted to. Benny didn’t even let her go when they had to stop for air. 

Beth eyed the ring sitting on the queen, “this better not have been a ploy to distract me.”

Benny slid the diamond onto her finger before scooping her up and carrying her away from the game. Beth let out a warm, ringing laugh as she locked her arms around his neck to keep from falling. 

Jolene cackled when they called her that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so sweet, I'm just gonna live in my Beth and Benny spiral forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Harmon and Benjamin Watts were married on a brisk Sunday afternoon in their backyard. Beth adamantly refused to step foot in a church on her wedding day arguing that there was only sorrow in such a place. Benny just chuckled and called his mother to break the news. The wedding was attended by Kentucky’s best chess players which of course led to a small tournament after the cake was served. Benny’s mother decided she was attending the strangest wedding of the century, but had long since accepted her son’s life would always revolve around a chess board. She was impressed he found a wife who loved the game even more than he did. Their honeymoon was a cross country drive to play in Las Vegas. 

Several months later Beth was folding laundry at home when Jolene knocked at her door. Benny had been out of state the past few days at a competition she had forgone that year. Jolene had become a constant fixture in her life since the pair reunited before Russia, though she normally called before showing up at her front door. 

“Come on cracker grab your coat,” Jolene said as she waltzed into the house. 

“I’m sorry?” Beth asked. 

“We’re going to the doctor”

“I told you it’s just the flu, I’m fine.”

Jolene halted and turned to face her sister, “I thought you had grown up. You’ve been married for how long and you just suddenly got the flu in the middle of a Kentucky summer.”

Realization dawned on Beth, she nearly forgot to lock the door in her rush to the car. 

Jolene left Beth with a casserole in the oven and a warm hug that evening, demanding a phone call first thing the next morning. Beth’s head was spinning but she promised dutifully. Shortly after Benny found her sitting in the dark when he got home, the only light coming from the kitchen. He approached her slowly baffled by the sight before him. Beth had been a little ill but high spirited before he left, and they had been apart for longer without issue before. 

“Beth” he called gently sitting beside her, “are you feeling okay?”

She jolted back to reality and met his worried gaze, “Yes of course, I’m fine. How was Ohio?”

Benny was concerned but had learned not to push Beth if he wanted any answers from her. Instead he busied himself hanging up his coat and turning the living room lights on. He feigned normalcy.

“I had been hoping for a few decent rounds of speed chess at the student union, but no one wanted to play more than a round or two. I’ve never found anyone as stubborn as you. It’s a shame really,” He rambled if only to fill the silence.  
Beth made her way to the kitchen as he started to unpack, thankfully remembering the dinner Jolene left before it burned. Benny wrapped his arms around her waist pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Was Jolene here? I’d recognize her casserole anywhere. Why didn’t she stay for dinner?” He asked. 

Beth stopped with her hands braced on the counter, Benny unconsciously held his breath. 

“I’m pregnant” she blurted out. 

Benny waited, trying to gauge his wife’s mood as she turned around. They hadn’t talked about kids yet, he hadn’t given it much thought himself.

“Is that a good thing?” He asked cautiously. 

Beth paused, considering it, “I think so.”

She had never thought she’d be a mother, but she hadn’t thought she’d get married either. Now facing the prospect head on it didn’t scare her as much as she expected. She knew Benny would be a wonderful father. They had a house a yard, and the means to support a family. Beth hadn’t had any blood relations since she was a child. She loved Jolene and the boys, but the thought of a lanky redhead running through the house brought a different warmth to her heart.

Benny was still holding his breath, watching as Beth contemplated her answer. When a soft smile spread across her face he finally relaxed.

“Yes, it’s a good thing. What do you think?” she asked.

“I think it sounds amazing,” he grinned. 

Beth was glowing now, her confidence growing with Benny’s answer. He let out a loud whoop before spinning her around the kitchen. They were both laughing when he put her down their foreheads resting against each other. 

“Whoever thought that we’d be parents” Benny whispered in disbelief. Beth just giggled in response. 

Peter William Watts was born with fiery red hair and a furrowed brow. Benny never figured out how his son managed that so young, but Beth just laughed. Three years later Peter’s little sister, Marie Alma Watts came into the world with wide brown eyes and a mop of blonde curls. Beth took to motherhood instantly. It wasn’t without tears, doubts and frustration but Benny was by her side fumbling with the bottles and fussy infants too.  
When Beth ran errands with her children there wasn’t a bag of liquor in the bottom of the carriage, but rather a ball to play with in the park. Benny would come bounding up after his lessons with the chess club swinging a laughing toddler in the air. Then the couple would set up a board playing until the children fell asleep in their laps.

The chess world exploded when the found out two national champions were having a child. And while the kids knew chess strategy before kindergarten their lives weren’t consumed by the game. Peter played baseball on Saturday afternoons and Marie was taken with the piano. Beth was determined to give her children everything she didn’t get as a child and Benny was happy to oblige. 

Eventually they sold the house and moved across town. Beth had suggested moving to New York but Benny steadfastly refused, the kids needed a yard after all. The city was reserved for Christmas with his family and summer road trips for Yankees games and the orchestra. It kept the city magical for the kids since they never experienced the dark basements the way their parents had. Though Beth was mesmerized by the city skyline no matter how many times she went. 

The Harmon-Watts household was almost too boring by Jolene’s standards. Her white-ass sister lived in a white-ass town with her white-ass family. She always smiled through the insult, though. Two orphan girls from nowhere became a high-class lawyer and a world chess champion with families of their own. Jolene even made all the children promise to stick the miss-matched pair in the same nursing home when the time came.

“The bitch-ass cracker girl better be the last thing I see before I leave this world!” She demanded.

Beth laughed and Benny knew he’d find himself in that same nursing home if it kept that smile he loved so much on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for weeks, but I haven’t had a minute to post it til now, so Happy Thanksgiving y’all. 
> 
> Fun fact: Peters middle name was inspired by Mr. Shaible’s actor Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I just checked the stats on this and I am blown away. Thank you so much for reading, and leaving Kudos and comments, I'm astounded really. It warms my hearts that people are resonating with a little story that just wouldn't leave my head.


End file.
